Timing
by HaveFunWithThat
Summary: Ginny's marriage to Jack Sloper isn't the fairy tale it once was. When she takes some time alone to think things over with her son, she runs into an old crush...
1. Unexpected Holiday

**Disclaimer**-Instead of nitpicking everything that's mine and everything that's J.K. Rowling's, I'll just give the rights of everything here to her and get it over with. I earn enough money babysitting bratty kids anyway.

**Another Disclaimer**-Yes, I am American. And just as most British do not fully understand American culture, I am not completely versed in British culture. So, rather than make an ass of myself pretending I completely understand everything and use 'bloody git' over and over, I'm going to use American culture and some British phrases that I think I can use without sounding like my 8th grade Science teacher trying to act 'Jiggy wit it.'

**Yet Another Disclaimer**- This is my first attempt at something where I try to make it worth reading, which is considerably harder than something which is supposed to suck. And beware, I have a tendency to lose interest in things. So I could just never update, like my other story, which I abandoned. (Btw, if anyone wants to take that story, be my guest.) Anyway, on with the story.

"What the hell, Jack? You mean that you'd put your stupid job over me? Over Dylan?"

"Well, you put everything before me, why not?"

"I do everything for you!"

"Between Dylan's football games and chatting with your damn brothers, I'd say you do?"

"Well excuse me! It's not like you could ever come to a game! I'm pretty pleased with myself for learning how to play, how to drive cars, and be a Muggle mother for you and Dylan! You were the one who got him into football anyway!"

"Oh, so now it's my fault?"

"And talking to my brothers! Well, yeah, I'm going to talk to my brothers, they're my best friends! It's not like I can make any friends anyway, because everything I do has to fit your schedule!"

Before he knew what he was doing, Jack's hand reached out and slapped his wife. They both fell silent. She looked up at him, holding her cheek, shocked.

"Ohmygod, Gin, I'm so sorry, I-"

"Jack."

"I don't know what I was doing, I am so sorry."

"Jack."

"I can't believe I did that. Look, I promise I'll never do it again. I'll take Dylan to his games, I'll-"

"Jack!"

"What, Gin."

"That's what you said the last time."

Jack looked sorrowfully at his wife once more, this time ashamed.

"I know, I don't know what's wrong with me, Gin. I love you, I truly do. I love Dylan, too, and I'm trying, but-"

"I'm taking some time to go stay with Ron and Hermione. Dylan's coming with me."

"Gin! Please, no, don't leave me, and don't divorce me."

"I'm not leaving you, Jack."

"Thank you, thank you-"  
"_Silencio!_" Stunned, Jack's mouth fell silent. He hadn't realized his wife had her wand out. She didn't use it all the time anymore.

"I'm not planning to get a divorce, Jack. But I do think that we need some time apart. I know you love me, I know you try. I-I love you too. But this hasn't been working out much, lately. I don't want Dylan to grow up with his parents arguing, and definitely not hitting. Besides, Dylan hasn't had much time in the wizarding world. I think he could use the experience, and I haven't seen all the Weasleys in ages. We talk, but I haven't _seen_ them." Gin took the charm off of her husband.

"How long will you be gone?" he whispered feebly, knowing not to argue with his wife when she had her wand.

"I don't know. Now eat your dinner. Dylan and I ate before the sun went down."

Jack did what he was told. When he was done, his wife and son were gone.

Lately Ginny had felt restless. She belonged in the wizarding world. She didn't want to be second place to her husband's job. She didn't want her son to be unimportant to his father. And she knew Dean didn't mean to hit her, but he still did. And she was not stupid. She knew it could very easily grow. He could turn on Dylan.

But they loved each other. All they needed was some time apart.

"Gin! Hey, what are you doing here?" Ron called to his only sister as she appeared on his doorstep. She had packed her and Dylan's things with magic, and used a duffel bag as a Portkey.

_Crap, don't let him know something's wrong._ Ginny thought.

"Um, I was hoping Dylan and I could crash here for a while."

"What? Is something wrong? I always knew Jack was a bast-"

"Ron! I don't want my son to swear before he's ten! Besides, isn't that Fred and George's department?" Ginny grinned.

"Possibly. Come on in." Ginny pulled the nervous Dylan through the threshold. He was never an outgoing young boy, but he was always nervous in the wizarding world, where things kept unexpectedly moving. Like his cousins.

_And here it'll come. _He thought, _In three, two-_

"Hey, Dylan, how about you go find your cousins? Your mom and I need to talk. You can take the extra bunk in Kenny's room."

_Drat, he hasn't forgotten. Damn overprotective brothers._ Ginny thought.

Grumbling but obedient, Dylan trudged upstairs.

"So, Gin, like I said, is there something wrong between you and Jack? Because if he's not treating you right, I just might have to kick his ass."

Trying to grin at the most predictable of her brothers despite her dismay, Ginny replied "No. I just thought that for a year before he gets his Hogwarts letter, Dylan should come into the wizarding world more often. I think he's a bit scared of it."

"And you just happened to show up on our doorstep in the rain at a late hour unannounced because you felt like crashing at our place on a whim? Good thing I got Ron to repair that Anti-Weather Charm over our doorway." a female voice asked from the doorway.

"Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed, delighted to see her friend. She leapt up and grabbed Hermione in a hug.

"You didn't answer her question." Ron noted as they sat down.

"In fact, you seem to be trying to change the subject whenever someone asks you a question." Hermione noted. Ginny examined her shrewdly for a moment. "Okay, so I was eavesdropping. After all, this is my house."

Ginny paused for a moment, thinking, before she could come up with a solid answer.

"So I forgot to owl you first. I had just forgotten that Jack was going out of town." Ginny lied gracefully. She had always had a knack for theatre. "This just seemed like a good time to bring Dylan over, and it was too late to make arrangements anywhere else, and you know I don't favor the Leaky Cauldron, and I really had planned to bring Dylan into the wizarding world more, you know, get him used to things."

"Okay, okay, I understand." Ron said, holding his hands up in defeat. "So, how long will you be staying?"

Ginny thought fast. In truth, she only planned to be here for a short time, but not go back to her house until she knew it was right. "Jack wasn't sure when he'd be back." The Weasleys looked alarmed for a moment. "Something for work in Ireland, they don't know when it'll end. I think it had to with publicity. I didn't press for details."

They relaxed. Ron stood and stretched. "You can crash in the guest bedroom. But like Hermy said, it's late. We're going to bed."

"Alright, see you in the morning." Ginny said, getting up. She walked down the hallway to the first-floor guest bedroom, hearing her brother and his wife bicker all the way upstairs over whether or not 'Hermy' was an acceptable nickname. Despite the lonely unfamiliarity of the room, the circumstances under which she was there, and pain in her cheek, Ginny smiled at her favorite married couple.

_Some things never change._

__

Dylan trudged up the two staircases of the large house to the kids' floor, including a rec room, TV room (Aunt Hermione said she simply couldn't imagine a childhood without television), and two bedrooms. A large amount of noise issued from Sara's room, while Kenny's was uncharacteristically silent. It appeared that both children were playing in Sara's room, despite the late hour. He briefly considered going straight into Kenny's room and falling asleep without saying hello, but stopped himself.

_No, Kenny'd only wake you up when he comes in later._

Kenny, who turned eight two months ago, was a very excitable young boy. While he had, of course, inherited the Weasley hair, he also inherited his mother's intelligence. Dylan's mother joked that it was a good thing they didn't have another dunce like Uncle Ron around. The one thing that was truly his own was his total abundance of energy and rash decisions. Aunt Hermione had hoped it was just a stage he'd grow out of, but he hadn't yet.

Sara was almost six, and absolutely adored her older brother. She trailed him everywhere and agreed with everything he said, nodding her red bushy head hundreds of times a day. It was rather irritating.

Dylan knew very well why he and his mother were here. He heard the argument, the slap, and the apologies. It wasn't new. But leaving was. He had played along with his mother's unexpected idea to holiday with his aunt, uncle, and cousins for a while, to "Get him more accustomed to the wizarding world before Hogwarts." She had discussed the idea before- to his father's refusal- but never suggested that they would leave at 10 pm one night, completely unannounced.

_Great cover, Mom._

With a heavy hand and a heavier heart, Dylan knocked on Sara's door and stuck his head in. Indeed, they were playing with Kenny's mini-Nimbus. Sara yelped with joy at her cousin when they saw Dylan's red-blonde hair and pale Weasley skin appear through the doorway.

"Dylie!" Sara yelped and grabbed him in a hug that nearly pulled him over. Kenny was more skeptical.

"Why are _you_ here?" he asked as Sara quickly stepped back, trying to look cautious like her brother.

"Mom decided that her and I are gonna stay here for a little while and take us around London."

"For how long?" Kenny asked. Dylan sighed inwardly. He knew his cousins loved to interrogate people constantly, and he was no exception.

"I don't know."

"Why not? Do I have to share a room with you?"

"We're supposed to share rooms, but I think I'll sleep in the TV room."

"So your junk is going to be in my way when I want to watch Even Stevens?"

"No, I'll move it during the day."

"Where will you move it?" Dylan sighed out loud and decided to ignore this question. He knew Kenny would barrage him with questions for hours if he got the chance. He suddenly wished he could do a Silencing Charm.

"Look, I'm really tired, and I want to go to bed, who knows what Mom will plan for tomorrow. I'll see you in the morning." He announced, and closed the door behind him as he stepped into the hall as Kenny asked him if they were going to Honeydukes, whatever that was. Dylan picked up his duffel bag (which was packed for too long of a time for comfort) and headed to the TV room, quickly falling asleep during a Will and Grace rerun.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I'm not going to be annoying and demand or beg for reviews, but good ideas are always appreciated! **


	2. Weasley Wommet

**Disclaimer- I'm just going to say "It all belongs to J.K. Rowling," even though most of the plot and a bunch of characters are exclusively mine. But I'm too lazy to list them.**

**Another Disclaimer- Yes, I'm using American culture. And they will be driving on the _right_ side of the road.**

**A/N: In case you haven't already realized, I revised Chapter One enough that you should reread it before moving on. And I strongly recommend the book 'Rebel Without a Crew' by Robert Rodriguez about how he made El Mariachi with $7000. It's like buying a house for $10.**

**Family Reunion**

Ginny woke in both a physical and mental discomfort. Physical because she'd slept at an awkward angle and her neck ached, as well as a faint sting in her cheek, but that was far outdone by her other problem; which was that she had felt enough of a threat to temporarily leave.

The first time it happened Dylan was seven. Jack had been very apologetic and jokingly scolded his hand, and Ginny told herself not to provoke him, that it was an isolated incident. But then he hit her again, months later. And another time, a few months after that. And then again several weeks later. Now it was almost weekly; just a stinging slap.

Ginny wasn't stupid. If he ever turned on Dylan, she'd take Dylan and leave in a heartbeat. The biggest problem was his increasing absences. At least two weekends a month he'd be gone with work, and working dawn to dusk every other day. He'd forget about commitments he made to be with his family, and hadn't spent any significant time with Dylan since he was two inches shorter. Ginny knew it was a reason Dylan withdrew into himself more often. He'd never been encouraged to come out.

With a million problems racking her brain, Ginny groaned. Her dream about Charlie's dragon marrying a talking donkey was much more appealing right now...

Dylan awoke to a rerun of _7th Heaven _on at 8am. He laughed internally. In the Camden family, they faced all sorts of trials seemingly all the time, but it always worked out well enough for them. They were a solid family who loved each other.

At least their dad knew what their eye color was. And didn't hit their mother. Or go away all the time.

Sara half-skipped into the large kitchen clutching a stuffed red fox doll. Kenny was eating scrambled eggs and watching Saturday morning cartoons. Ron was supposed to be making Sara's breakfast, but was also watching Saturday morning cartoons. Dylan was finishing his scrambled eggs. Ginny stumbled sleepily into the large kitchen and sat down in front of Ron's plate of eggs and bacon and began eating. Ron, entranced with Bugs Bunny, didn't notice.

After Ron finished cooking Sara's breakfast eggs (partially burned), noticed his breakfast being consumed, and started to make it again, Ginny finished the last scrumptious piece of bacon and noticed the absence of one person.

"Where's Hermione?" she asked groggily.

"Since she works so late on Saturdays, we let her sleep in on Sundays. She'll get up around 10am."

"She was here when we got here yesterday." Ginny noted.

"That was 10:30. The _Daily Prophet _doesn't hold people that late. Since she's Editor-In-Chief, she works on Saturday until the Sunday Edition is complete then comes home-usually around 10."  
"Oh. Well...do you guys have anything planned for today?" Ginny asked.

"Actually, we do. A Weasley Wommet."

The Weasley children grinned enthusiastically, Ginny put her head in her hands exhaustedly, and Dylan looked around confusedly.

"Why tonight? Why such a late notice?" Ginny asked.  
"Well, we arranged it a few days ago, but you told us to stop inviting you to them last year because Jack never allowed you two to come. He's a jerk, if you ask me, Gin."

"He's just uncomfortable around such a large, noisy family. You're not helping any with that attitude, anyway, Ron."

_Dad's not the only one who's uncomfortable in this family But then again, I'm not exactly comfortable at home, either. _Dylan thought.

Sara looked at Dylan's thoughtful expression and asked, "Do you even _know_ what a Weasley Wommet is, Dylie?"

"Oh! I don't think Dylan's been to one since he was a toddler, and I don't think I've ever told him about it." Ginny exclaimed.

"Can I explain it?" Kenny asked, eager to seem intelligent.

"Sure, Kendall, go ahead."

"My name is _Kenny_, Aunt Ginny. Anyway, a Weasley Wommet is a mandatory get-together of the Weasley family. Whoever hosts one usually has a special announcement to make. Daddy, do we have an announcement?"

Ron suddenly had a dreamy look. "Yes, we do. But actually, we have two! I guess Ginny and Dylan can be a surprise! All the guys'll be glad to see you, Gin."

"I know. And they'll interrogate me as to why I live in the Muggle world and don't write a lot. It's not like I can have owls constantly coming into the house! Do I have to go, Ron? I'm really tired." _And I don't think I can face all my brothers and lie over and over to all of them._

"You won't need to go anywhere. We're having it here, of course!" Ron informed her.

"Then I guess I have no way to get out of it. Besides, this is an important part of the Weasley family, Dylan. It will be Wizarding Experience #1 for you." Ginny sighed. "So, since I'll be here all day is there anything I can do to help set up?"

Ron looked like he was about to take her up on her offer when a surprisingly fresh Hermione strolled into the kitchen. "Of course you may not. You're our guest." She kissed her disappointed husband on the cheek and grabbed some cereal.

"Hermy! Why are you up so early? It's only 9 o'clock!" Ron asked brightly, staring contentedly at his wife.

Hermione glared at her husband. Ron had proposed to her at none other than Ginny's wedding, after she caught Ginny's bouquet. She had excitedly accepted, and then chastised him for spilling wine on his shirt. And so, the bickering couple that all of Gryffindor House had finally forced together in their sixth year were finally married a few months later. But as Ginny had sleepily noted the previous night, some things never did change. "How many times have I told you not to call me Hermy? It sounds like a toad, and reminds me of that horrible Grawp."

"Okay, Mione."

"Don't call me that either!"

"Then what am I supposed to call you, Sugarlips?"

"Ron! You will call me Hermione, as it is my name, as you have for almost twenty years!"

"If I must." His puppy dog eyes softened her glare, and she answered his original question.

"You know I can't stand to waste time, especially when I have to prepare for a party tonight. Which, Ginny, I refuse to let you help with."

"So what's the special occasion for this Wommet?" Ginny asked. Before she could get her answer, Sara interrupted.

"Mummy, why is it called a Wommet?"

"You know, I don't think I've ever found out! I married into this rambunctious family, with their crazy traditions. Ronnie, why is it called a Wommet?"

"If you can call my Ronnie, why can't I call you Hermy?"

"Because I love you." Ron immediately drifted into a dreamlike smile, ignoring the fact that her answer had nothing to do with the question. "Anyways, Ron, why is it called a Wommet?"

Ron snapped out of his short-lived trance. "I don't know. Fred and George made it up when Bill and Charlie graduated and we didn't get to see them all the time. Eventually, when we all moved out, it was modified so that we all would see each other, especially if someone had an announcement, like they were getting married or pregnant or moving."

"Is that what this is all about?" Ginny exclaimed suddenly. "Are you guys having a baby?"

Hermione immediately looked down, so that Ginny couldn't read her expression. Hermione was glad that the kids hadn't heard that, or else Kenny would be asking questions a mile a minute. But they had tuned out once they heard Uncle Fred and Uncle George named it randomly. "Oh, Ginny, you're so skeptical. You'll find out tonight."

Ginny smiled inwardly, her woman's intuition knowing she had guessed correctly, which turned into a sad sigh. _I always wanted more children; Jack just said it was enough of a compromise to have one child. He didn't want any; I wanted a big family like the one I had been born into._ She looked jealously at Kenny pulling on Sara's ponytail, and was reminded of herself so many years ago. _I loved having six older brothers; there was always somebody who would be there for you._ _Always someone to kiss your cut, someone to hug you when you cried, someone to play with when you were bored, always someone to ask for help...oh stop being silly, Gin. Life was crazy and hectic at the Burrow. Dylan has enough trouble handling a big family when he only sees them a couple of times a year and I could never keep up with it all like Mum. She was the one who did all those things anyway. _She pushed a memory of Percy, Fred, George, and Ron pulling her into a big hug when they saw her after she came out of the Chamber of Secrets to the back of her mind and turned to Hermione.

"So, can I at least keep the kids out of your way today?"

Ginny looked for Albus Dumbledore's abnormally large nose in the mass of puzzle pieces. Hermione had pulled out a few puzzles for Ginny to attempt with Kenny and Sara. Dylan had been a tad bit weirded out by the small pieces with moving pictures, and shyly asked if Hermione had any books to read. Ginny could not have imagined an answer as perfect as Sara saying innocently "Mummy has more books than the rest of the world combined." Hermione had offered the now 547-page _Hogwarts: A History_ for Dylan to read, claiming it would be a good resource for him. While Ginny privately agreed, she found a Muggle novel that she knew Dylan would enjoy much more.

"Aunt Ginny, did my parents argue like they do now when they were in school?" Kenny asked.

"Oh yes, worse. But by their fourth year it was obvious to the rest of us that they fancied each other. It took us another two years to hook them up, though." Ginny responded with a smile. "They got together around the same time your Uncle Jack and I started dating." Ginny stopped herself. _No, don't think about Jack today. Today's a day to enjoy with your family. Don't talk about him._ Kenny, unfortunately, had other plans.

"Why didn't Uncle Jack come?" he asked.

"He... had to work."

"What does he work?"

"He is a sports announcer for a Muggle sport the Americans call soccer."

"Do you and Uncle Jack argue?" This question caught Ginny off guard. Was he concerned about his parents' silly bickering? Or was he psychic?

"When your parents bicker, they still love each other very much, and they're not really mad, Kenny."

"I know _that_, Aunt Ginny. I asked about you and Uncle Jack."

_Damn this smart kid. He's definitely Hermione's son._ Ginny thought. "Uncle Jack and I love each other very much, and sometimes we disagree, but we never get mad and fight." She lied. She heard a loud thump behind her, followed by more, smaller ones. She knew without looking that Dylan had slammed his book and escape upstairs.

Dylan was smart, too. And no matter how Ginny would try to hide it, she knew Dylan was very aware of why they were there, and had just listened to his mother lie. He didn't want to lie either. Ginny turned to Kenny.

"I need to go talk to Dylan. You keep looking for Dumbledore's nose." She paused in respect for the old wizard. He had died in the final battle against Voldemort. Harry's anger over his death was what enabled him to summon up enough power to defeat the Dark Lord.

She hurried up the stairs to the TV room, where she found Dylan curled up on the L-shaped couch, staring hard at his book. His eyes were not moving, and his mouth was set in a firm line. Ginny closed the door behind her and took a deep breath. "Look," she began.

"I'm not stupid, Mum." Dylan interrupted. They stared at each other for a moment, neither sure what to say. Finally, Ginny sighed in defeat and sat down next to her son, who slammed his book a second time and scooted away.

"I know, Dylan."

"I know why we're here, Mum. I know you and Dad had another fight, and I know it wasn't just with words. Why do you lie about it, Mum?"

"I know, Dylan, I'm sorry."

"But why do you still lie, then?"

"Your uncles aren't exactly the calm sort, Dyl. They've always been protective of me, and if they knew something was wrong, even in the slightest, they'd assume things, and make rash decisions. They might try and hurt your dad. But we'll get through it, honey, and my brothers need to know that I can do things without their help. In their eyes I'm still their little baby sister."

"Do you need to drag me into it?"

"No, Dylan, I'm so sorry. But really, I've been planning to introduce you to the wizarding world. Tonight will be your Wizarding Experience #1. How's that sound?"

"Your family scares me." Ginny laughed and put an arm around her little boy.

"They scare a lot of people, Dylan, trust me. But they mean well, I promise, and we all love you. Never forget that I love you, okay?"

"Okay. But, Mom do I have to lie?"

"No, you don't. You're here to learn about the wizarding world, nothing else, okay?" He stiffened under her embrace.

"Right, then."

"Your father and I are going through a rough spot? But we'll get through it, I promise. Can you be strong for me now?"

"Okay, Mum." He said reluctantly. But inside he thought, _Keep going like this and it'll never get better_.

Hermione straightened pillows nervously, pacing around the living room. "Ron, stop stealing crisps, no one's even here yet and you're eating."

"Calm down, Hermione. No one's even here yet and you're hyperventilating. Don't worry, it's just my family."

"That's what worries me. Oh, Ron, are you sure your parents will approve?"

"Oh, Mum loves you to death, I'm sure. She loves what you cook; she just never eats too much. And Dad eats anything, don't worry."

"No, Ron, I mean about our announcement." Ron smiled dreamily again, and hugged his wife.

"Now that I'm sure of." He affirmed, and lean in to kiss Hermione.

"Sure of what?" Ginny asked, pushing her overgrown bangs out of her eyes as she strolled in.

"Nothing," Ron sighed, and let go of his wife. She had never approved of Public Displays of Affection, while he never cared. He was proud to show how much he loved Hermione, who was much more modest.

"Shouldn't everyone be arriving soon?" Ginny asked

"Yeah, I put a mat out in front of the fireplace so Dinnie won't get the carpet all dirty."

"I don't think anything will stop that, Hermione." Ron suggested.

"Not if she's like the last time I saw her, which was, oh my, two years ago!" Ginny realized.

Suddenly, they heard a clanking noise, and they all turned to see the subject of their conversation- six year old Dinnie, covered in ashes- scampering out of the fireplace. Charlie smoothly strolled out after her with almost-three year old Artie. They were followed by Charlie's wife, none other than Nymphadora Tonks Weasley (better known as simply Tonks), who tripped out.

"Dinnie, Tonks, careful, don't get ash all over the living room!" Hermione exclaimed. Charlie smoothly grabbed his wife by the waist and daughter by the hand and pulled them into the mat. Dinnie took after her mother in personality, and inherited the clumsiness. Both were covered in ashes. With a wave of Charlie's wand, they were both cleaned. Artie, who had somehow not inherited his mother's exuberance or father's sense of humor, stood placidly sucking his thumb. They were quite an interesting family.

"Sorry, 'Mione." Tonks panted. Hermione winced at the nickname. "You know how bad I am with Floo."

"It's okay, Tonks, I promise." Before any formal greetings could be exchanged, Fred and George appeared together, and stepped calmly to opposite sides of the fireplace. Wordlessly, they bowed to the fireplace before calling out together;

"May we present to you, their Royal Highnesses Angelina and Alicia, with the Royal Princesses Molly, Denise, and Erica."

Giggling, the inseparable Molly and Denise(Fred and Angelina's eight-year old twins) and Erica(George and Alicia's eight-year old) ran out of the fireplace together, closely followed by the also giggling Angelina and Alicia.

"They never grow up, do they? Even at age thirty-three they act like they're still six!" Alicia commented.

"I could say the same about my husband." Hermione joked.

"Oh, come on, Hermione. I think I act old enough to go to Hogwarts!"

"Auntie Alicia, what's so bad about acting six?" an angry Sara added, with her favorite cousin Dinnie nodding by her side, hands comically placed on her hips.

"So we're just missing Bill?" Charlie asked.

"Nope." Bill called from the fireplace. "I'm here!" Percy was still estranged from the family. Ever since the night he had stormed out so many years ago, they had pretended he didn't exist, and he did the same. He was still Junior Assistant to the Minister after all these years, and had somehow ended up with Fleur. (A/N: Hey, they both really bother me. And since I'm the author, I say that Percy just can't get his wife pregnant so they have no children.) Bill had married a girl he met on the job in Egypt from London in Ginny's sixth year at Hogwarts, and they had an anti-social daughter named Allison, who quietly walked out of the fireplace with her mother, the beautiful Sandra, who, as usual, wore a large smile.

"Wait, aren't our parents coming?" Bill asked the hostess.

"Oh of course, they should be here soon."

"Ginny!" George suddenly exclaimed suddenly, noticing his sister standing quietly, watching the scene unfold.

_I forgot how much I missed everyone_ Ginny thought as all of her brothers echoed George and attacked her with hugs.

"It's been so long!"

"What have you been up to?"

"We can't keep track of you, what with you not living in the wizarding world."

"I missed you!"

"So what's the occasion?"

"Where are Dylan and Jack?"

"Don't be a stranger!"

"Ginny!"

"Boys, boys, I can't breathe in here!" Ginny exclaimed from the center of the large hug.

"Ginny, it is good to see you," Sandra said, cutting through the brothers to gently hug her sister-in-law, "So what is the occasion?"

"Well, Jack's out of town for a while-"

"Isn't he always out of town?" Charlie asked skeptically.

"Yeah," Fred added, "Are you sure he's out of town for work?"

Ginny gasped. "I'm not sure what you mean by that, but yes I am sure." Ginny sighed. No wonder Jack avoided her family; they never liked, trusted, or approved of him. "I thought it'd be a good time to spend a week or two in the wizarding world to help Dylan get accustomed to it all. I don't think I've let him into the magical world near enough."

"Where is the little bugger, anyway?" George asked.

"DYLAN!" Ginny called. "Everybody's here; come down!"

Dylan looked up from his book that Aunt Hermione had given him. He was quite content quietly reading in the TV room, ignoring the growing ruckus coming from downstairs. He was hoping to slip in unnoticed later, but realized now that by avoiding the party he was going to have a grand entrance.

_And I'll bet they'll expect me to hang out with Allison the whole time. That girl wears too much black._ He thought resentfully as he headed down the two flights of stairs.

"Dylan!" the aunts and uncles and cousins exclaimed together. "It's great to see you!"

"This is his first Wommet," Ginny informed the family, "So make sure he has fun."

_Oh no, now they'll never leave me alone. I mean, I like the family and all, but they're so...loud._ Dylan grumbled in his mind.

A soft 'pop' announced the arrival of the aged Molly and Arthur Weasley. They were both now in their late sixties, but getting along just fine.

"Grandma, Grandpa!" the grandchildren- minus Allison, Dylan, and Artie- exclaimed and hugged her in a way that looked oddly like how the uncles had hugged Ginny a few minutes ago.

"Oh dears, how have you all been?" Molly asked in her grandmotherly voice. She pulled out a large bag from Honeydukes and gave a lollipop to each child. "Allison, Artie, Dylan....Dylan! It's been so long!" she enveloped her shy grandchild in a large hug. "Ginny, you too! My dear, you look wonderful!"

"Now, Molly, give a father a chance to hug his daughter." Arthur said, and nudged his wife out of the way to give an equally large hug to his daughter. In her ear he whispered "I already have one estranged child, I don't want to lose another." Ginny smiled sadly and whispered back.

"Don't worry, Daddy, I love you all too much to stay away."

After a repeated explanation of why Ginny and Dylan were staying with Ron and Hermione, the group sat down in the large living room.

"So, Ronniekins, was Ginny the special announcement?" Fred asked.

"Actually, we didn't know she was coming until yesterday." Hermione answered for her husband. Ginny hoped that she didn't mention how late she had shown up, unannounced. Her entire family wouldn't let that one slide. "Ginny was just an extra surprise."

"Well then, what's your special announcement?" Bill asked.

"Um, we can't tell you yet." Ron stuttered.

"What?" George exclaimed. "Then why are we here?"

"It's just that we invited Harry to come, you see. Because he's like part of the family anyway, and we wanted him to be here..."

"Oh, okay. So when's the hero supposed to show?" Charlie asked. "Or is his glamorous schedule too busy for the likes of us?"

Ron frowned. "You know he doesn't like all the publicity he gets. He's a hardworking Auror who earns what he gets, and he doesn't appreciate slack like tat from the likes of _you_!"

Charlie held up his hands in surrender. "I was just joking, Ron, I know all that."

"Ron's never been able to take a joke, the git." George told everyone. "Like that time in their fifth year when Fred and I grabbed him and Hermione and locked them in a closet for an afternoon. They never got up the nerve to tell Harry about that incident." Both Ron and Hermione blushed. Ginny, however, burst into giggles.

"I knew all about it, though." She choked out between laughs. "It was one of the many pranks no one ever told Harry about, when we were still trying to set you two up."

Suddenly, she felt a weight beside her on the couch, and a matching 'pop.' Harry had Apparated into the living room, and was practically sitting on top of her.

He realized his mistake, and muttered an 'oops.' Meanwhile, the younger children yelped "Uncle Harry!" at their celebrity of an 'uncle.'

"It's okay, Harry. Merlin, it's been ages since I saw you!" Ginny said.

"Yeah, I don't think I've seen you since your wedding!" Harry said, mostly ignoring the other people in the room greeting him. Ginny's bright smile faltered for a moment. _Don't think about Jack, don't think about your wedding_ she thought.

"And I suppose you're still not married, or I would've heard about it in every gossip column." Bill joked.

Now Harry's smile faltered for a moment. "Oh, no. No girl seems to be able to get past the scar." He grumbled. _No one at all can get past the scar. Is it that hard to pretend to like me instead of my unwanted fame?_

"Um, Harry, I know Ginny's real sweet, but she is married and you are still half-sitting on her." Ron commented. Both Harry and Ginny blushed and moved away form each other. _Don't think about Jack!_ Ginny reminded herself again.

"Okay, Ronnie, Harry's here. Now what's the big announcement?" Molly interrupted.

Ron smiled and looked at Hermione. "Do you want to tell them, or shall I?" Hermione said. Ron thought for a moment,

"You go." Hermione drew in a deep breath and smiled.

"We're having another baby!"

**A/N: Okay, so it's not exactly a cliffhanger, since you should have seen it coming if you have any brains at all. But I was looking for a place to stop so I could update, and this seemed to work. I'll eventually update, hopefully once a month now that s is starting up again. Oh, and if I really pay attention to your reviews I may very well revise this chapter, and if I do I'll let you know in the next chapter.**


End file.
